prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
La Parka II
|birth_place= |death_place = |death_date = |resides= |billed=Hermosillo, Sonora, Mexico |trainer=America Salvaje Resplandor |debut=1987 |retired= }} Jesus Alfonso Huerta Escoboza (January 4, 1966 - January 11, 2020) was a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler, who was best known by the ring name La Parka in the Mexican professional wrestling promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). Escoboza was not the first wrestler to use the ring name "La Parka", Adolfo Tapia was the original La Parka but did not own the trademark or copyright on either the name or the character. In the late 1990s Escoboza was billed as La Parka, Jr. and then in 2003 he became the "official" La Parka while Tapia was forced to stop using the name and instead became known as L.A. Park. Professional wrestling career The wrestler that would later become known as La Parka made his debut in 1987, working as Bello Sexy. After working as Bello Sexy for five years he changed his gimmick to Maligno (Spanish for "Evil"), which he used until 1995. In this time period he also briefly worked as Crater and Santa Esmarela. Karis la Momia In early 1995 he was once again repackaged as he joined Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and became Karis la Momia ("Karis the Mummy") a Mummy gimmick named after the 1940s Mummy-film series Kharis. He was the fourth wrestler to use the Karis la Momia name. On June 30, 1995 Karis la Momia made his first AAA major show appearance as he teamed with Espectro, El Duende, Maniaco and Halloween, losing to Los Power Raiders at TripleMania III-C. On May 15, 1996 Karis won his first wrestling championship as he defeated Blue Demon, Jr. for the Mexican National Cruiserweight Championship. At TripleMania IV-A Karis, Arunyo and Killer defeated Blue Demon, Jr., El Torero and Máscara Sagrada, Jr.. Over the summer of 1996 Karis worked a storyline feud, teaming with Los Payasos against Los Junior Atomicos (Máscara Sagrada, Jr., Tinieblas, Jr., Blue Demon, Jr. and Halcón Dorado, Jr.). The two teams met in a four on four match at TripleMania IV-B which Los Junior Atómicos won. The storyline continued at TripleMania IV-C as the two teams faced off in a Steel cage match as the main event of the show. The match saw Karis la Momia defeat Halcón Dorado, Jr., forcing him to unmask. In November 1996 Karis la Momia was given a new gimmick and he was forced to vacate the Mexican National Cruiserweight Championship because of this. La Parka, Jr. By late 1996 AAA regular La Parka began working more or less full-time for World Championship Wrestling, which meant that AAA lost one of its most popular performers. Since AAA owner Antonio Peña had created the character and owned the rights to them in Mexico he decided to create "La Parka, Jr." as a way to capitalize on the popularity of La Parka, giving the part to Karis la Momia. La Parka. Jr. joined Los Junior Atómicos, replacing the very man he had unmasked, Halcón Dorado, Jr. One of the early appearances of La Parka, Jr. was as Guerra de Titanes 1997, where he teamed with Máscara Sagrada, Jr., Venum and Cuervo in a loss to Los Vipers (Psicosis II, Histeria, Mosco de la Merced and Maniaco). La Parka, Jr. quickly became a part of the storyline between the Los Vipers group and a group of "AAA Loyalists", this storyline led to a match at TripleMania VI where he teamed with Latin Lover, Blue Demon, Jr. and Máscara Sagráda defeating Los Vipers (Cibernético, Histeria, Maniaco and Psicosis II). On April 4, 1999 Los Junior Atómicos (La Parka, Jr. Perro Aguayo, Jr., Blue Demon, Jr. and Máscara Sagrada, Jr. defeated Los Vatos Locos (Charly Manson, May Flowers, Nygma and El Picudo) to win the Mexican National Atómicos Championship. The group held the title for five months, before losing it to rivals Los Vipers at Verano de Escandalo 1999. On August 12, 1999 La Parka, Jr. regained the Mexican National Cruiserweight Championship he was forced to give up when he changed gimmicks, defeating Kendo for the title. La Parka, Jr. has not lost the Cruiserweight title but it has not been actively defended or promoted since 2001. By 2000 Los Junior Atómicos disbanded, with most of the juniors leaving AAA. On March 30, 2001 La Parka, Jr. defeated Latin Lover, Abismo Negro and Heavy Metal to win the 2001 Rey de Reyes tournament, the first visible proof that La Parka, Jr. was being positioned as one of the top tecnicos (Face or good guy) of AAA. La Parka, Jr. followed his Rey de Reyes success by forcing Abismo Negro to submit in their four on four encounter at TripleMania IX on May 26, 2001. On November 11, 2001 La Parka and Máscara Sagrada teamed up to defeat El Texano and Pirata Morgan for the Mexican National Tag Team Championship. The team held onto the titles until April 19, 2002 when Electroshock and Chessman took the titles from the. La Parka, Jr's climb up the card continued as he teamed with El Alebrije, Máscara Sagrada and Octagón to defeat Abismo Negro, Cibernético, the Monsther and Leatherface in the main event of Guerra de Titanes 2002. On March 16, 2003 La Parka, Jr. won the Rey de Reyes tournament, defeating Abismo Negro to claim his second Rey de Reyes. The new La Parka In early 2003 the original La Parka joined Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), AAA's main rival, as a result Antonio Peña took legal action against Adolfo Tapia, barring him from using the name "La Parka" or wear the signature "skeleton suit" in Mexico. After taking action against Tapia La Parka, Jr. became known officially as just "La Parka". On June 15, 2003 La Parka main evented his first TripleManía as he teamed with Lizmark, Octagón and Super Caló, defeating Abismo Negro, Cibernético and The Headhunters in the main event of TripleMania XI. Five days later La Parka teamed with Octagón to win the Mexican National Tag Team Championship from Electroshock and Chessman, a title the team holds to this day. The storyline between the AAA loyalists, led by La Parka, and Los Vipers, led by Cibernético came to a head on June 20, 2004 in the main event of TripleMania XII as La Parka defeated Cibernético in a Luchas de Apuesta, forcing Cibernético to unmask after the match in one of the biggest TripleMania events ever. The feud between La Parka and Cibernético continued beyond the mask loss, including La Parka defeating Cibernético in a "Lights Out" match at Verano de Escándalo 2004 In late 2005 Konnan returned to AAA, bringing a contingent of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) wrestlers with him, forming La Legión Extranjera, the new top Rudo (Heel or bad guy) faction of AAA. The appearance of La Legión actually caused La Parka and Cibernético to form a temporary alliance, fighting La Legión in the main event of Guerra de Titanes 2004, defeating Konnan and Rikishi. The Cibernético / La Parka alliance did not last long as Cibernético formed La Secta in early 2005, siding with Konnan's La Legión. On March 11, 2005 La Parka won his third Rey de Reyes, winning a seven-way elimination match over Latin Lover, Abismo Negro, Chessman, Jeff Jarrett, Konnan and Cibernético. With the victory La Parka became the only wrestler to ever win three Rey de Reyes tournaments. La Parka's run as the top tecnico of AAA continued, main eventing TripleMania XIII alongside Latin Lover and Octagón, defeating Cibernético, Chessman and Fuerza Guerrera. In early 2006 La Secta de Cibernetica brought in Muerta Cibernetica to strengthen the group, often replacing Cibernético because of various minor injuries. At the 2006 Rey de Reyes La Parka, Vampiro and Octagón represented AAA in a four way trios match against La Secta, Team TNA and Los Guapos VIP for the Rey de Reyes trophy. While La Parka did not win he did help his teammate Vampiro win it. At TripleMania XIV La Parka faced off against Muerta Cibernetica in a Luchas de Apuesta. In a move that mirrored TripleMania XII La Parka won, unmasking Muerta Cibernetica. The Legión Extranjera storyline saw La Parka face off against TNA wrestlers such as Abyss, Jeff Jarrett, Elix Skipper and Hotstuff Hernandez. In late 2006 AAA owner Antonio Peña died, forcing various changes backstage including Joaquin Roldan taking over the booking duties. One of the things that Roldan changed in AAA was that La Parka was no longer booked as the lone top tecnico any more, focusing the main storyline more on Cibernético. On March 18, 2007 La Parka won his fourth and so far final Rey de Reyes tournament defeating Octagón, Abismo Negro, Rhino, Fuerza Guerrera and Latin Lover in the elimination match final. At TripleMania XV the La Legión team of Ron Killings, Sabu, Head Hunter A and Rikishi Phatu defeated La Parka, El Zorro, Latin Lover and Animal. Over the summer of 2007 La Parka injured his shoulder in a car accident, forcing him to work a lighter schedule and a less risky style. At the 2007 Antonio Peña Memorial Show Kenzo Suzuki aggravated La Parka's injury by accident forcing him to take time off after the event. La Parka's shoulder injury kept him sidelined for extended periods in both 2007 and 2008, but he did participate in TripleMania XVI where he teamed with Chessman and Silver King, only to lose to La Legión, represented by Bobby Lashley, Electroshock and Kenzo Suzuki. The storyline between La Legión and the AAA Loyalists led to a Steel cage elimination match between team AAA (La Parka, Latin Lover, Octagón and Super Fly) and La Legión Extranjera (Electroshock, Konnan, Kenzo Suzuki and Rellik). The storyline leading into the match was that the winning team would gain control of AAA as well as the urn that supposedly contained Antonio Peña's ashes as the symbol of that control. Konnan's team won on the night, taking control of the promotion. In 2009 La Parka's angle with La Legión focused mainly on Silver King, Silver King had turned on La Parka during a match in early 2009 and joined La Legión, since then the two faced off in many intense matches, often with inconclusive results. The storyline has seen both of them ripping at each other's matches, hinting at a future Luchas de Apuestas match. At Triplemania XVII La Parka, El Hijo del Santo, Vampiro, Octagón and Jack Evans defeated La Legión (Silver King, Chessman, Electroshock, Kenzo Suzuki and Teddy Hart in a match where team AAA won back the storyline control of AAA. At Verano de Escándalo 2009 La Parka was pinned by Silver King as La Parka, Marco Corleone and Octagón lost to Los Wagnermaniacos (Silver King, Electroshock and Último Gladiador). Feuding with L.A. Park During the 2010 Rey de Reyes the original La Parka, L.A. Park, returned to AAA 13 years after he left on bad terms to work a storyline feud against the "imposter" La Parka. L.A. Park sided with Dorian Roldan in his feud with his father Joaquin Roldan (president of AAA) while La Parka sided with Joaquin. At a later show the two had another brawl, after which La Parka challenged L.A. Park to a match at TripleMania XVIII, under any stipulation the original Parka wanted. During AAA's television taping on April 30, 2010 L.A. Park accepted La Parka's challenge for a match at TripleMania XVIII. At an AAA press conference on May 12, 2010 it was announced that the match between the two would be for the rights to the name "La Parka". The two signed the official contract for the match during a television taping on May 19, 2010. After signing the contract Dorian Roldan had the police arrest La Parka for piracy by impersonating La Parka. He was released just in time to run in during the semi-main event to attack L.A. Park. At TripleMania XVIII L.A. Park faced La Parka in the main event of the show. Near the end of the match Park used a Tombstone piledriver, a move that is illegal in Lucha Libre. Joaquin Roldan entered the ring, when L.A. Park attempted to use a steel chair on La Parka. When L.A. Park teased using the chair on Joaquin instead, Dorian entered the ring to protest, but was pushed down by Park, who then hit Joaquin with the chair, which caused Dorian to turn on him, hitting him with a steel chair three times. Halloween and Damián 666 from the Perros del Mal wrestling promotion run to the ring to chase Dorian Roldan away. Then they drag L.A. Park on top of La Parka before rúdo referee Hijo del Tirantes counts for three to give L.A. Park the victory. After the bell rings the rest of Los Perros del Mal, (including Park's son El Hijo de L.A. Park) came to the ring to celebrate with L.A. Park who had won the rights to the name "La Parka". After a couple of minutes a group of AAA wrestlers led by Octagón came to ringside and in combination with the arena security managed to remove Los Perros del Mal from the ring. La Parka was taken from the ring on a stretcher, not having moved since L.A. Park applied the piledriver. A bit later it was announced that the match results had been thrown out due to interference by Los Perros del Mal, but the following morning it was confirmed that Tapia had indeed won and would now be known as "La Parka" once again and that AAA's La Parka would have to change his name. However, on June 10 AAA announced that it would respect Mexico City Boxing and Wrestling Commission's decision to throw out the match and as a result both La Parka and L.A. Park would keep their names. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Paquete Total'' (Small package) :*Spinning headlock elbow drop *'Entrance theme' :*"Thriller" by Michael Jackson Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*Mexican National Atómicos Championship (1 time) – with Perro Aguayo, Jr., Blue Demon, Jr. and Mascara Sagrada, Jr. :*Mexican National Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) :*Mexican National Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Máscara Sagrada (1) and Octagón (1) :*Rey de Reyes: 2001, 2003, 2005, 2007 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 274 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2007 Luchas de Apuestas record External links * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1966 births Category:1987 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:New Wrestling Generation alumni Category:NWA Oklahoma alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Valerie Office alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:X-Project alumni Category:Fusion Ichiban Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Promociones Tavonet alumni Category:Independencia Total alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones HEGO alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Promociones Rosales alumni Category:Promociones Tragedias alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Promociones EMW alumni Category:2020 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died